The Hollow Face
by iLikeTrainss
Summary: White Face is looking for another victim. One-Shot. (Also on WattPad)


**A/N: I wrote this for a project for school and am pretty proud of it, so I decided to post it on here. Feedback is encouraged! ;D**

* * *

It was nearly dinner time and Jonathan was still on the computer. His mother had come in what seemed like hours ago but was probably just a few minutes. He had found the game on his desktop with no recollection of how it got there. Thinking nothing of it at the time, he opened up the game. He practically grimaced at the games unholy sight. It was horribly pixelated blocky and the sound effects were extremely annoying. Since the game offered no instructions he fumbled with the controls. When he finally got the gist of the controls he decided the most logical thing would be to go to the door with the word 'exit' written in bright red letters. When he clicked the door he was faced with the following message:

"You need a heart to unlock"

When his eyes scanned over the word 'heart' he had to read it several times more to make sure he read it right. This was the first time he finally thought about what the game was doing on his desktop. He settled on the one sensible explanation. His older brother Charles was very much into computer games. He had even begun to make his own a couple weeks earlier. It only made sense that his brother had made this game in an attempt to scare him, though Jonathan saw nothing scary about a horribly pixelated game. After thinking about it for several minutes Jonathan merely brushed it off his shoulder and continued to play. Looking back at the computer screen he decided to explore the rest of the room. There was a bed, a table, a wardrobe and a door, nothing special. He walked over to the wardrobe and attempted to open it. Unfortunately a message telling him it was locked had popped up on the computer screen. Jonathan sighed and moved over to the chunky, red bed and attempted to 'interact' with it. Nothing.

Jonathan began messing around the keys and found a button that allowed him to crouch. He had noticed something under the table but had not been able to reach it, now he could pick it up with ease and nearly shrieked with glee when he saw it was a key. A horribly pixelated key, but a key nonetheless. If he had been able to skip in that game, it's very likely he would have. But instead he had to resume the slow pace and hear the terrible eerie sound effects as he walked. He tried the door once again only to be greeted with the same message:

"You need a heart to unlock"

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and decided to try the wardrobe. There was good news and bad news about this wardrobe. The good news, the key worked and it opened. The bad news, the wardrobe was empty. Nothing but a horribly drawn red splotch which he could only assume to be blood. He groaned and after a moments deliberation he decided to check the room once more before closing it. Immediately he noticed something that was most definitely not there before. A long, illuminating corridor had appeared just to the left of the door. He disliked corridors, but he continued going down the corridor, checking each door along the way. After several attempts he found an unlocked door. It was simply a dark room with some bars preventing him looking into it any further, not that he wanted to anyways. He picked up the key and hurried the character out of there as fast as he could. Not long after he found another unlocked door. This one much weirder than the last. It was a long pink hallway. He went down this hallway with much more ease than when he walked down the corridor. There were no doors in this hallway. Nothing could jump out of a door and chase him. The hallway was fairly short and he came to the end rather quickly. He couldn't say he was disappointed when all that was there was another one of the pixelated keys. When he picked it up though it was a fairly surprising message.

"You picked up a large, pulsating heart"

The game made a screeching noise and he decided now would be a good time to go back to the starting room. Except right when he was about to turn around the game crashed. He was about to open it back up when he noticed a new file had been created. He assumed it had been a crash report but he opened it anyways and was shocked by what he read:

"There is a way to turn an entity into data. They have a life of their own, and it's difficult to distinguish them from normal computer files. In our actions of everyday, while we sit at the computer, this byte entity observes us, and studies our every move and fear.

The game is simple: following the arrows is the key; if you get caught you lose. A sound will predict its arrival. It is White Face."

He grimaced but opened up the game again, no way was he quitting now! He was so close! This time when the game opened up he was faced with a different screen. It was a black screen with two messages and a chat bar. The messages greeted Jonathan then asked him if he knew their name. Jonathan thought back to the file and remembered what it had said. He typed "White Face" without hesitation and the screen changed back into the game. But it was still not the same game. He was in a dark parking lot with the words "Let's play tag" written in red. He followed the arrows dutifully and ran away from the occasional music change. He ran around for about 30 minutes following the arrows until he came upon a key. At this time the music changed quickly and before ordering the character to move away he was faced with a hollow, white face. The game crashed once again and this time he let out a sigh of relief.

His relief was quickly cut short when he saw another file had been created. He opened it up and saw the following message:

"It's not going to let you go. I shouldn't have told you to go on. Follow my instructions: Don't let the games appearance deceive you. If things change, it arrives. Take some time and try to escape."

He ignored the message. He ignored the lights in his room that were flickering moments before but now have flickered to darkness. He ignored his mother's screams. He opened up the game and continued to play. White Face has claimed another victim.

* * *

**Yay! Thank you for reading this one shot! I might make this into a series of one shots if I get a lot of positive feedback! :) **


End file.
